This invention relates to thermocouple installations.
In the development of rocket engines and in other applications where there is rapid heating of a flat or curved plate or other mass, it is often necessary to obtain transient temperature data. Of course, the temperature sensors should not cause local changes in the transient temperature characteristics. Miniature thermocouple junctions can be readily inserted into small holes drilled into a plate to lie at any chosen depth. However, heat may not be rapidly conducted between the walls of the hole and the thermocouple. The errors in transient temperature readings can be significant where the plate is subjected to extremely rapid heating, as at the nozzle of a jet engine, and where transient temperature data is utilized in the analysis of the engine.